Artemis
The Artemis is a demonic gun which fires arrows imbued with demonic energy created by the demonic gunsmith Machiavelli. It has the ability to fire multiple shots at either one or many enemies at a time.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Guns File — Artemis: "A gun of the demon world that discharges arrows concentrated with demon energy." Its shots are able to stun most enemies, and its slow reload time can be overcome by using multi-locked shots. Upgrading it raises its max number of lock-on targets.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Customize Guns — Artemis: "Raises max number of lock-on targets." Appearance Artemis initially appears as an idol in a tall stone statue and was worshipped as a goddess. At its base is a pedestal with three slots for the Essances. On top of the base are four rhombi that accordion into another. The last, top rhombus holds Artemis itself. Artemis is highly advanced silver, crossbow-akin weapon of demonic origin. Despite this, it has a very angelic look. Above its barrel is a face with yellow eyes and helmet-like panel. A pair of arms cross in front of the barrel from its sides. Behind the arms are wing designed panels. On the back is a long tail that extends over its users elbow. Artemis is adorned with purple jewels and all of the panels can open and rotate. Gameplay Artemis is a very handy firearm. It fires magenta-coloured plasma blasts of orb-like projectiles - or "arrows" - made of demonic energy, that home in on a target. Without charging, Artemis will only fire a single arrow and has a long cooldown time. The cooldown is made up for by charging and releasing multiple arrows at once. Charging can be done during any action. Firing one arrow will send it flying straight to the enemy; however, firing multiple arrows will cause a slight delay as they momentarily float in the air in a formation around Dante's silhouette, before accelerating in an instant and hitting all of the locked-on enemies at once. This burst effect can be used to create new and unique setups that normally would not be possible. On the ground, the repeated attacks cause the enemy to flinch, effectively leaving them stunned for a much longer amount of time than most weapons allow. Artemis' Gunslinger Multi-lock attack locks arrows to one enemy to increase the damage dealt to it, dramatically enhancing the stun potential as well. Sphere creates a giant orb in front of Dante, acting as a close range attack. Acid Rain is an area-of-effect attack that sends energy "droplets" raining from above all around Dante, however it does leave Dante vulnerable for a short time before the shots begin coming down. Acid Rain in particular grants a large amount of Style points. History Before Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Artemis was first created as a Devil Arm by the legendary demon gunsmith Machiavelli. At some point in time, it was sealed into the Mute Goddess statue inside the Temen-ni-gru, serving as both lock and key to advance in within the temple. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening The Artemis first appears during '''Mission 6: ''Family Ties' of Dante's scenario, as part of the Mute Goddess' statue located within the central Temen-ni-gru, where it is aimed at a door blocked by rubble.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "The goddess statue's piercing stare is focused on the front door."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Wreckage is obstructing the path. You can't go any further." Dante must obtain two of the three Essences and use them on the statue in order to activate it and destroy the rubble, though if he obtains all three the statue will compress and allow him to take the Artemis.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Passing one trial still shows lacking. Passing two trials expands horizons. Passing all trials unlocks one's true potential." The three Essences are hidden within the Trial rooms of the Tri-Sealed Antechamber. *The '''Essence of Fighting', which represents the fighting spirit of the ancients,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Key Item File — Essence of Fighting: "The fighting spirit of the ancient ones. Offer this to the goddess to open a new path." lies within the Trial of the Warrior, and Dante must defeat a horde of Devil Triggered Hell demons to obtain it. The demons may be temporarily taken out of Devil Trigger by activating the crests on the walls.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Your warrior's heart will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Light all of the crests to suppress the evil spirit's rage." *The Essence of Technique, which represents the masterful techniques of the ancients,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Key Item File — Essence of Technique: "Masterful techniques of the ancient ones. Offer this to the goddess to open a new path." lies within the Trial of Skill, and Dante must jump, dodge, and air dash in order to make it through a chamber filled with approaching spikes.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Your techniques will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Overcome the onslaught of obstacles to guarantee your future." *The Essence of Intelligence, which represents the impalpable knowledge of the ancients,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Key Item File — Essence of Intelligence: "Impalpable knowledge of the ancient ones. Offer this to the goddess to open a new path." lies within the Trial of Wisdom, and Dante must solve a riddle given on the pillar outside to enter the chamber with the Essence in it.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "Your wisdom will be put to the test in the chamber ahead. Use your lifetime experience: from the crawling infant; to the man standing tall; and finally to the old-man leaning on his cane." ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Long after Dante acquired the Artemis, Trish took up the weapon and uses the Devil Arm in her and Lady's battle against the demon king Urizen, hoping to use its multi-hitting projectiles to overwhelm Urizen's defenses. Unfortunately, this tactic failed and both female devil hunters are defeated and captured. Devil May Cry 5 The Artemis is grown into a fully functional demon after Urizen used the devil hunter Lady as a core for the Devil Arm. This demon was eventually destroyed by Nero, who freed Lady from its body. All that remained of the Artemis was a small crystaline orb, that the artisan gunsmith Nico took, though what became of it is unknown. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3 Gun= |-| Gunslinger Style= Appearance in other media *In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Dante has access to Normal Shot and Acid Rain, however, Artemis's Acid Rain acquires a faster drop in the pink arrows. *The Artemis is one of Dante's weapons in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Dante can perform Multi-Lock and Acid Rain as special moves. Curiously, Dante can walk around while charging the Multi-Lock attack. Background In Greek mythology, Artemis was the daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister to Apollo and goddess of the moon and the hunt. She is also considered a mother goddess, especially in Ephesus. The riddle of the Trial of Wisdom is based on the riddle of the Sphinx in Oedipus Rex: "What is the creature that walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three in the evening?" The answer is "Man" — who crawls on all fours as a baby, then walks on two feet as an adult, and walks with a cane in old age. Trivia *Artemis bears a strong resemblance to Resident Evil 4's secret weapon, the P.R.L. 412. Both weapons fire a laser barrage, have a charged blast, and cover the user's entire forearm. *In Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare, it is mentioned that Artemis is made from the same material as Angelo's armours. See also *Nightmare-β *Artemis (demon) References es:Artemis Category:Guns Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare weapons